Arthur's Bed
by waterrain
Summary: Merlin is in love with Arthur's bed. Arthur does not understand his manservant's feelings toward the bed at all and he is getting a little worried about Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Merlin's Point Of View. **

**Arthur's Bed**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Arthur's bed is a lot better than my bed. He has nice, soft, and fluffy pillows. I should know after all I'm the one that takes them off and puts them back on his bed making sure they are still sinfully soft pillows. He has soft and very warm blankets. I should know after I'm the one that puts them on and off night after night &amp; morning after morning. His bed is bigger and more comfortable than mine. It is night time and I risked giving the bed a hug while Arthur was changing.<p>

"Merlin, Why on earth are you hugging my bed?"

"I'm in love with…your bed." I informed him. It is true that I have fallen for Arthur's bed and I would love to be with his bed every night.

"What the-" He started to ask in a confused voice.

"Do you make your bed?"

"No. You do that for me."

"Do you fluff the sinfully soft pillows?"

"No. You do that for me."

"You have no idea what you have even though you sleep in that bed night after night. You do not understand my feelings toward your bed."

"Sometimes I really do worry about you, Merlin."

"Good night, Sweetheart." I said as I released Arthur's bed and sighed to myself wishing that bed was mine not Arthur's.

"Are you talking to me or my bed?" Arthur asked slowly as he stared at me.

"Your bed of course, Sire. You on the other hand are a prat that does not appreciate your amazing bed. Good night and please appreciate your comfortable bed. I will see your bed in the morning and I will lovingly take care of your bed for your bed is very dear to me." I informed him before walking out the door.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Merlin's Point Of View. **

**Arthur's Bed**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I gazed lovingly at Arthur's bed while holding the prat's breakfast. He does not deserve such a marvelous bed and if only that bed was mine.<p>

"Merlin, Stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you, Sire. I happen to be gazing with loving eyes at your bed and wishing it belonged to me." I commented calmly and placed the plate down on his table. Arthur got out of bed, shook his head, and sat down on the chair.

"Merlin, I think I know why you acting this way."

"I'm in love."

"You want to have time off of your duties. I wonder should I give you time off?" Arthur asked causally while looking at me and I felt myself losing a bit of love towards his bed for some reason. Time off? "The answer of course is no. No, Merlin I will not give you time off at all. No way will I ever give you time off, Merlin. So you should stop your little act of being in love with my bed and give up."

I walked away from him. I'm burning with such a sudden deep rush of love towards Arthur's bed that I laid down on it and begun kissing the sinfully soft pillow.

"Merlin!"

"I love you so much." I said lovingly to the pillow and Arthur being a prat pulled me away from my beloved.

"Merlin make my bed. No kissing or inappropriate touching of my bed and no lingering touches." Arthur stated firmly. I sighed and decided to hug the pillows.

"Also no hugging my pillows. Get a hold of yourself, Merlin." Arthur said as he grabbed the pillows away from me and placed them down on his bed. "And stop looking at my bed with those eyes."

Arthur is pretty bossy. He watched as I made his bed and from time to time comments in a firm voice 'Merlin, What did I say about lingering touching of my blankets', 'Merlin, No inappropriate touching of my pillows', and 'Merlin, Stop staring at my bed with those eyes'. Arthur can be such a bossy prat at times and making the bed is not as enjoyable when Arthur is watching and making comments.

"Why did you watch and comment while I made your bed, Sire?"

"Well, Merlin. I do not trust you with my bed. I do not want you making sexual moves like kissing, hugging, and feeling up my bed. So, Yes I decided to watch and make comments when you decide to make a move towards my bed. I was protecting my bed from you, Merlin."

"It is not like your bed can have a baby or anything, Arthur. Why can't you leave your bed and me alone? I want some alone time with your amazing bed. I would take really good care of your bed, Sire."

"Merlin! I sleep in this bed and I do not want you doing anything weird to my bed!" Arthur said loudly, his arms crossed, and cheeks red. "Honestly, What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love." I commented calmly and sighed heavily while shaking my head. "Why is such an amazing bed with you, Arthur?"

_**To Be Continued **_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of my FanFic?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Arthur's Point Of View. **

**Arthur's Bed**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I believe there is something seriously wrong with Merlin, but perhaps he is acting incredibly weird for he wishes to have some time off? I'm not going to give him time off and I already told him, but yet-<p>

"Arthur, I want your beds virginity."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can I be married to your naughty bed?"

"No, Merlin!"

"Sire, Can I be your lovely bed's sex slave? Is your bed a virgin?"

I threw a helmet at him, but he dodged it and went on with staring at my bed.

"Sire, What is your relationship with the bed? I thought you didn't love your bed. You seem to be pretty protective over it even though you do not love it."

I grabbed a few pillows, hugged them close to my chest, and gave Merlin a bored look.

"These are my pillows not your pillows." I stated firmly and for some reason Merlin has tears in his eyes. What is wrong with him? "You such a girl, Merlin."

"You doing this just because I told you that I'm in love with your bed. You are terrible, Arthur."

"Merlin-"

"You murdered those poor sinfully soft pillows." Merlin told me, he is practically sobbing, and I'm feeling a bit bad for some odd reason. I looked down at the pillows and noticed that I managed to destroy them in my arms for my grip was way too tight.

"Merlin, These pillows can be repaired. It is not the end of Camelot." I informed him.

"How could you, Arthur! I loved those pillows! I would rather Camelot end rather than the pillows ending!" Merlin cried out and I groaned loudly at him.

"Get out, Merlin. You are talking nonsense and you have no idea what you are saying. You should be saying I would rather these pillows end rather than for Camelot to end not the other way around, Merlin! What is wrong with you? Honestly, Crying over destroyed pillows and being a complete little girl about it."

"I will tell Gwen on you, Sire. You will not get away with murdering those pillows mark my words!" Merlin screamed shrilly before slamming the door. I got up from my bed and started to eat my breakfast. I think maybe Merlin has truly lost it or perhaps this is all an act for he wants time off, but no I shall give him plenty of chores to do.

**_To Be Continued _**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Gwen's Point Of View. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**Arthur's Bed**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I see Merlin is at leaning against the door of my house and he is looking down. My brother Elyan is with me.<p>

"Merlin?" Elyan asked in confusion.

"Arthur is a terrible terrible man." Merlin said slowly and I noticed his eyes are puffy.

"What did Arthur do?" I asked him camly and he blinked his eyes at me.

"He murdered the poor pillows. They didn't stand a chance against that prat." Merlin cried and he started sobbing. My brother is looking at me and I looked at him.

"Merlin, There are always more pillows." My brother said calmly, but it was the word thing to say for Merlin is crying louder and saying "Those pillows can't be replaced! I loved them, I fluffed them every single day, and Arthur decided to destroy them I loved them a lot!"

My brother and I grabbed Merlin by the arms bringing him inside. I do not smell any alcohol on Merlin so he is obviously not drunk.

"What is wrong?" I asked him and he looked at me with puffy blue eyes.

"I miss those pillows. Why did Arthur murder them?" Merlin asked me, I'm unsure what to say, and my brother pat him on the shoulder.

"There are plenty of pillows out there. Everything will be okay." My brother informed him and I slowly shook my head at for that is the wrong thing to say.

"I loved those pillows, Elyan. You do not understand. Everything will not be okay, Sir Elyan!" Merlin cried out and I pat him on his dark hair.

"Merlin, When was the last time Arthur gave you time off for yourself?" I asked gently. Perhaps Merlin is stressed and he needs to take a break for about a week. Merlin sniffed, he looked at me with those pitiful eyes, and lip trembling.

"I forget, Gwen. It has been so long." Merlin informed me. I believe that I will have a little talk with Arthur and kindly suggest that Merlin have some time off for the poor thing is really losing it. Poor Merlin looks terrible, puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and my heart goes out towards poor Merlin.

"I will talk with Arthur. Stay here and take some time to recover from the loss of those pillows, Merlin." I said softly before walking to the door and then told my brother to please watch over Merlin for he is not in the right state of mind.

**_To Be Continued _**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>

**How do you think Gwen's talk with Arthur about Merlin will go?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Arthur's Point Of View. Have a Happy Early Thanksgiving ^_^**

**Arthur's Bed**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I'm worried about Merlin." Gwen told me. I have a feeling that Merlin actually went through with it and informed Gwen.<p>

"Don't worry for I'm sure he is faking."

"I do not believe he was faking."

"I'm not going to be fooled by his acting. I believe he just wants to have some time off."

"Why not give him some time off, Arthur?"

"Because I do not want to give him time off."

"Arthur."

"Gwen."

"When was the last time Merlin had time off?" Gwen asked me, her arms were crossed, and she was staring at me.

"I forget. However I recall having an annoyingly proper and polite servant that made lame jokes about brass while Merlin was unavailable to be my manservant. I was rather tempted to do everything myself for that polite and proper servant was getting on my last nerve. So I'm not going to give Merlin any time off unless he is very very ill or injured or has been manservant napped and of course I would have to go out to rescue him for I need him. It is difficult finding good help." I said calmly and for some reason Gwen walked out of my chambers. She had slammed the door shut which caused a loud noise, I sighed heavily to myself, and shook my head for why did Gwen seem to look so upset with me. Was it something that I said?

**_To Be Continued _**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


End file.
